death_battle_en_espanolfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Master Chief VS Doomguy
Master Chief VS Doomguy 'es el episodio número 18 de Death Battle. En él, se enfrentan Master Chief, de Halo, y Doomguy, de DOOM. Descripción Episodio 18 - ¡Halo VS Doom! ¡El marine original del FPS se enfrenta a su sucesor moderno en un brutal duelo! ¿Podra Master Chief derrotar al hombre que le trajo su perdición al Infierno? ¿Quién ganará? ¿Quién morirá? ''(Original: Episode 18 - Halo VS Doom! The original FPS space marine takes on his modern-day successor in a brutal duel to the death! Can Master Chief survive a fight with Doomguy, the man who forced Hell itself to its knees? Who will win? Who will die?) Introducción Wiz: Cuando los aliens nos invadan y nuestra tecnología no sea suficiente para defendernos, nuestro destino estará en manos de los marines espaciales '''Boomstick: Como Master Chief, el super soldado de Halo. Wiz: O Doomguy, la peor pesadilla del infierno Boomstick: Somos Wiz y Boomstick. Wiz: Y nuestro trabajo es analizar sus armas, equipamiento y habilidades para averiguar quién ganaría un combate a muerte. Master Chief Wiz: Con séis años, John-117 fue secuestrado por la UNSC para participar en el programa Spartan II. Boomstick: La peor niñera del mundo. Wiz: Con catorce años, fue sometido a unas modificaciones, que aumentaron drásticamente su fuerza, velocidad, reflejos, inteligencia y visión. Boomstick: Después de esas mejoras, sus huesos se volvieron casi indestructibles y era capaz de patearle el culo a otros marines mayores y con más experiencia. ¡Menuda pubertad más dura! Wiz: Tras alcanzar el rango de Jefe Maestro, John empezó una campaña de treinta años con la intención de dirigir a los otros Spartans a derrotar a tres amenazas: la Insurrección, la Plaga y el Covenant. Como buen Spartan, viste una armadura Mjolnir Mark VI. Esta armadura tiene conexiones con sus nervios, por lo que su cuerpo se mueve antes de que Chief de la orden a su cerebro. Además, el traje aumenta las capacidades de John aún más. Boomstick: ¡El traje pesa media tonelada y el tío salta con él como si estuviese en la Luna! Wiz: El casco del traje es capaz de detectar movimiento en un radio de 80 pies. El traje también dispone de un escudo autorregenerativo. Boomstick: El arma primaria de Chief es la M60 Magnum. Esta potente pistola con mirilla usa munición de 12 mm que puede perforar armaduras y conserva su potencia y precisión incluso a 400 pies del objetivo. No me importa que armadura vistas, porque con tres tiros a la cabeza salidos de esta belleza, estás muerto. Wiz: Otras de sus armas primarias son el SMG y varias granadas de fragmentación. Boomstick: Algunas de sus armas de fuego incluyen un rifle de asalto; el rifle de combate, que tiene más precisión; y la escopeta M90, que usa munición Soellkraft. Wiz: Una munición tan ridículamente potente y peligrosa, que ha sido prohibida en casi todo el mundo. Boomstick: Pero ni siquiera eso es suficiente potencia para Chief. Dispone del Lanzacohetes M41, que lleva dos cohetes encima. Su Rifle de Francotirador está diseñado para matar aliens desde muuuuuuy lejos, además, su munición puede perforar tanques y partir gente por la mitad. Y luego está la atracción del día: El Láser Spartan. Wiz: Tres segundos de carga y un límite de cinco disparos, pero... Boomstick: Piensa que es como un puntero láser, ¡que manda a la mierda a todo lo que apunta! Wiz: Chief sólo puede llevar dos o tres armas a la vez, pero tiene una suerte extraordinaria, que le permite encontrar las armas que más necesita en cada momento. Boomstick: Para Chief, es más probable encontrarse un bazooka en la calle que cinco céntimos. Wiz: También dispone de otros potenciadores, como el Sobreescudo, que triplica la resistencia de su escudo. También tiene el camuflaje activo, que crea una ilusión de luz, haciendo invisible a Chief. Boomstick: Y el Escudo Burbuja, que protege al portador de los proyectiles del enemigo y hace que la gente y los vehículos puedan ser atravesados. ¿Cómo demonios funciona eso? Wiz: ¡Pero aún hay más! Una vez que la UNSC se alió con la Élite, se intercambiaron algunas armas, dándole a John acceso a Pistolas de Plasma, Rifles de Plasma y Carabinas Type-51. Boomstick: Por no mencionar la granada pegajosa y la espada de energía, mis favoritas. Wiz: La espada de energía Type-1 es una de las armas que John todavía no domina a la perfección. La espada en sí está hecha por dos hojas de energía de cuatro pies de largo, y es capaz de bloquear balas. Boomstick: Eso habría sido útil en el juego. Wiz: Master Chief ha sido capaz de completar lo imposible múltiples veces. Es un estratega inigualable, puede correr a 50 millas por hora, ha derrotado a tres ejércitos enteros mútiples veces, destruyó una armada entera y previno no uno, sino DOS genocidios galácticos. Boomstick: Y una vez cayó de órbita agarrado a un cachito de metal, aterrizó sin un solo rasguño y se levantó en seguida para patear culos alienígenas. ¿Por qué? Porque puede. Hood: Jefe Maestro, ¿le importaría decirme lo que está haciendo en esta nave? Master Chief: Acabar este combate, señor. Doomguy Boomstick: ¡El matademonios en primera persona original, uno de mis héroes e inspiraciones: Doomguy! Wiz: Tras desobedecer las órdenes de su comandante y pegarle una paliza hasta matarlo, la carrera de Doomguy dio un tremendo giro cuando fue enviado a una de las lunas de Marte, que curiosamente, escondía una mágica puerta a las sucias profundidades del Infierno. Boomstick: ¡México! Wiz: ¡No! Boomstick: Cuando el Infierno intentó matar a todo el mundo, Doomguy mató a todo el Infierno. Wiz. Doomguy viste la Megaarmadura, un traje con defensas dos veces mayores que las de cualquier chaleco antibalas, ya que es capaz de sobrevivir incluso disparos de plasma. Boomstick: Y lleva un gran arsenal de máquinas letales, todas al mismo tiempo. Wiz: Usando una mochila que experimenta con tecnología de distorsión, es capaz de llevar docenas de armas al mismo tiempo. Boomstick: Seguro que su pistola tiene la misma tecnología, ya que nunca necesita recargarla. Y cuando las cosas se ponen complicadas, saca la motosierra, que desgarrará a cualquiera que se ponga por delante. ¡No, la motosierra no! ¡Rgggghhh! ¡Sí, la motosierra! (pausa) Y su Chain Gun es capaz de destrozarlo todo en segundos. Wiz: Pero lo malo es que la Chain Gun usa la misma munición de 0,5 mm que la pistola, por lo que es poco efectiva contra enemigos con armaduras resistentes. Boomstick: Pues qué mierda. Por suerte, dispone de una escopeta tan potente que ni siquiera necesita apuntar con ella para hacer daños letales. Aparentemente, una sola escopeta OP no era suficiente, así que se hizo con la Super Escopeta, que aumenta aún más el rango de la explosión. Buena suerte esquivando eso. Wiz: También tiene una pistola de plasma y un lanzacohetes que lleva 50 cohetes encima. Boomstick: ¿Quién diseña estas cosas? Wiz: Pero ninguna de estas armas se compara con el arma definitiva de Doomguy. Boomstick: ¡El rey de los cañones, el bazooka apocalíptico que hace escombros de todo lo que se pone en su camino: el Big Fucking Gun 9000! Wiz: El BFG dispara enormes cantidades de plasma. Una vez que el disparo impacta, causa una explosión que no para de expandirse. Este potente cañón es capaz de diezmar al Cyber-Demon en tres disparos. Boomstick: (gemido de placer) Wiz: ¡Espera, Boomstick, el BFG no es el último recurso de Doomguy! Boomstick: ¡Sí, dame más! Wiz: He aquí el Unmaker, un letal rayo que hace a todos los demás parecer piltrafillas. Boomstick: ¡Cómprame uno, mami! Wiz: Pero el problema es que sólo es efectivo contra los monstruos del Infierno. Boomstick: ¡Mierda! Bueno, da igual, sigue teniendo una mochila llena de muerte. Siempre me quedará la BFG 9000. Wiz: Aunque Doomguy no sea un súper soldado, su fuerza y velocidad se ven aumentadas gracias al uso de potenciadores. Boomstick: El Frenesí aumenta su fuerza en un 10% y regenera su salud. Los potenciadores de Invencibilidad e Invisibilidad hace justo lo que sus nombres sugieren. Wiz: Doomguy no es el típico que primero pregunta y después dispara, prefiere despedazar a sus enemigos tan rápido como pueda. Boomstick: Así es más divertido. Wiz: Ha derrotado a los ejércitos del Infierno cinco veces. E incluso se llegó a adentrar en sus profundidades para vengar a su conejito, Daisy. Puede correr a 57 millas por hora, más rápido que sus cohetes, y puede ver lo invisible. Boomstick: No es un hombre normal, ¡es Doomguy! Combate Doomguy camina por una zona extraña con una escopeta en la mano. Master Chief aparece con una pistola cargada. FIGHT! Chief saca un rifle de asalto y dispara múltiples veces a Doomguy, pero apenas causa daños. Doomguy va usando y cambiando rápidamente sus armas. Chief se esconde tras una caja metálica, pero Doomguy le empieza a disparar con su lanzacohetes, causando grandes explosiones. Chief salta de la explosión y esquiva dramáticamente los disparos de Doomguy. Chief agarra uno de los cohetes y se lo lanza a Doomguy, aturdiéndolo. Chief lanza con una mano el vehículo que había en la sala, y se ven una espada de energía y un potenciador de invisibilidad. Doomguy dispara múltiples veces al vehículo antes de que le caiga encima mientras Chief coge la espada y activa el potenciador. Doomguy logra destruir el vehículo, pero se da cuenta de la ausencia de Chief. Entonces, saca su Chain Gun y se da la vuelta, para encontrar a Chief, bloqueando sus balas con la Espada de Energía. Doomguy cambia la Chain Gun por la escopeta y dispara, destruyendo una caja cercana y mandando por los aires a Chief, revelando un potenciador de invencibilidad. Doomguy usa el potenciador mientras Master Chief le dispara con todo lo que tiene, pero sus ataques son inútiles. Chief espera a que se le pase la invencibilidad a Doomguy para pegarle un tiro en la pierna. Chief se ve desprovisto de munición y Doomguy dispara su BFG 9000, causando una enorme explosión que hace parecer que se ha librado de Chief, pero de la explosión sale una granada de fragmentación, que destruye a Doomguy. Se disipa el humo de la explosión para revelar que Chief estaba usando un escudo. Chief se acerca al cadáver de Doomguy y le hace un Tea-Bag (agacharse y levantarse múltiples veces sobre el cadáver de un enemigo, referencia a un movimiento sexual). K.O! Resultados Boomstick: Ya era hora de que hiciésemos un buen tiroteo en Death Battle. Wiz: A pesar de que el arsenal de Doomguy era más destructivo, sus armas no eran muy versátiles. Boomstick: Odio admitirlo, pero Chief tiene una resistencia mucho mayor que Doomguy. Wiz: Y aunque el hecho de que haya matado al Infierno suene increíble, las propiedades de sus enemigos no eran muy distintas de las de los enemigos de Chief. Boomstick: Parece que Master Chief lo cogió por sorpresa. Wiz: El ganador es Master Chief.Categoría:DEATH BATTLE! Categoría:Batallas de rivales Categoría:Animaciones de Sprites Categoría:Vídeos animados por Ben Singer Categoría:Episodios de la Temporada 1